20 Juin
by LadySammy
Summary: Deux '20 Juin' qui ont marqué la vie du Comte Axel de Fersen...
1. Chapter 1

Le convoi de la monarchie 

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre sur la froide cour des Princes. Dix heures venaient de sonner alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. L'homme arrêta la voiture le long d'un mur et attendit. La nuit était fraîche malgré la saison estivale, et il se mit à frissonner. Le regard un instant perdu dans le vide, il trembla à l'idée de ce qu'il projetait de faire... Il observa quelques secondes la petite place: il n'était pas seul, d'autres calèches étaient là; de plus la place était bien eclairée. Il allait devoir jouer serrer. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Trois silhouettes sortant de l'ombre le rejoignirent rapidement alors qu'il descendait de son poste de cocher. Il ouvrit la portière, aida les enfants à monter et laissa passer la femme qui les accompagnait. Puis il referma la porte sans un bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, une deuxième personne se réfugia à l'intérieur du carrosse, puis une troisième. Refermant la portière une nouvelle fois, l'homme fixa de son regard noir le passage par lequel Elle devait arriver. Il ne manquait plus qu'Elle. Au bout de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il reconnut enfin sa silhouette à la grâce et à l'élégance inimitables, et, sans un regard, inclina imperceptiblement la tête lorsqu'Elle monta à son tour dans la voiture. De retour à son poste de cocher, le Comte de Fersen mit en route la calèche, avec à son bord son précieux équipage: la famille royale.

A travers les rues froides de Paris, Fersen emportait avec lui tout ce qui était sa vie. Son sort dépendait de sa réussite, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Bien loin de sa Suède natale, le Comte de Fersen ne pensait qu'à une chose, fuir loin des menaces ensanglantées de la capitale, et La sauver.

oOoOo

Marie-Antoinette ferma les yeux et soupira discrètement, la peur au ventre. La calèche venait de se mettre en route. Le regard encore perdu, elle serrait contre elle le petit dauphin, et tentait désespérement de faire ralentir les battements de son coeur. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur qu'en traversant cette cour des princes où l'on avait bien failli l'arrêter. Dans ses bras, Louis-Charles, habillé en fille et rebaptisé Aglaé pour la circonstance, se laissait bercer, encore à moitié endormi, par les secousses de la voiture. A sa gauche, sa fille était au contraire bien éveillée et son regard demandait silencieusement la raison de ce voyage précipité et étrange. Ne sachant que lui répondre, Marie-Antoinette se retourna vers son époux, mais le regard du Roi de France reflétait les mêmes doûtes. Quant à Madame Elizabeth, soeur du roi, et Madame de Tourzel, toutes deux témoignaient d'une angoisse profonde tant leurs visages paraissaient crispés. Marie-Antoinette laissa son regard se perdre sur les rues parisiennes qui défilaient, serrant de plus belle son enfant contre son coeur. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard à la porte Saint Martin où les attendaient une imposante berline de voyage ainsi que deux officiers de la garde. Par cette nuit sans lune, et dans le silence d'une fuite coupable, la famille royale prit place dans leur nouvel équipage.

oOoOo

Fersen fouetta avec force les chevaux; ils avaient déjà plusieurs minutes de retard sur le trajet programmé, et cette nuit-là, chaque minute était précieuse et pouvait se révéler décisive. Le temps s'écoulait de manière effrayante et ils étaient à peine sortis de Paris... Hans Axel de Fersen fixait l'horizon, là où le chemin disparaissait, englouti dans la nuit. Là-bas, ils seraient en sécurité, là-bas, Elle serait sauvée. Les pensées de Fersen s'envolèrent pendant quelques secondes encore plus loin, de l'autre côté de la frontière et de la mer, où l'attendait depuis plus d'un an maintenant son épouse...

A proximité des premières bourgades campagnardes, il ralentit légèrement l'allure, il fallait être discret et ne surtout pas attirer l'attention. Il s'assura que les occupants de la berline avaient bien tiré les sombres rideaux, et traversa les villages endormis. Tout se passait apparement bien. Fersen espérait même rattrapper un peu de leur retard. A l'intérieur de la voiture, le silence et le calme semblaient régner. Les deux enfants s'étaient enfin rendormis, à l'abri des bras de leurs parents, et souriaient presque dans leur sommeil. Madame Elizabeth avait elle aussi fermé un instant les yeux, tandis que Madame de Tourzel contemplait calmement ces deux anges endormis. Seuls Louis et Marie-Antoinette semblaient encore préoccupés. Elle gardait son regard anxieux fixé sur le paysage irréel de la nuit, entremêlant sans cesse d'inquiétude ses doigts de nacre. L'amertume et la tristesse gagnaient irrémédiablement son coeur. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle en arrive là... Elle se revoyait, il y a quelques années de cela, heureuse avec ses enfants, à l'abri de tout dans ses jardins fleuris et ses fontaines enchantées. Et maintenant... elle devait fuir. Fuir sa vie, et abandonner son pays. Elle essuya discrètement une larme perdue. Comme elle avait honte... honte d'avoir échouée, et de ne pas avoir été capable d'être cette Reine que sa mère attendait tant. Son coeur laissa s'échapper d'autres larmes silencieuses. Cette route, elle l'avait déjà parcourue en sens inverse, il y a bien des années, lorsque la France, ivre de bonheur, avait accueilli sa jeune Dauphine.

Ses larmes ne durèrent que quelques secondes. Elle s'interdisait ce genre de faiblesse, surtout en ce moment. Elle se devait de tenir bon, pour ses enfants. Elle était hélas la seule à être encore à la hauteur des événements. Elle osa à peine jeter un coup d'oeil vers son mari. Oui, elle était bien seule. Seule avec celui qui avait tout risqué pour elle, risqué sa vie, et sa liberté. Dans les ombres de la nuit, un sourire vint eclairer son visage fatigué. Elle savait que, quoi qu'il advienne, Il serait toujours là pour elle...

La berline ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter au premier relais prévu: Bondy. Le Comte de Fersen sauta de la voiture et alla chercher au pas de course les chevaux de rechange. Le temps pressait. Marie-Antoinette écarta légèrement les rideaux et observa son Ami. Elle sourit de nouveau. Sa présence auprès d'elle était le plus doux des réconforts. Une partie de son angoisse s'évanouissait à la vue seule de ce soutien intemporel. Relativement sereine, elle caressait doucement les cheveux de son fils toujours endormi dans ses bras. Oui, avec Lui à leurs côtés, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. La portière s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître la silhouette du Comte suédois. S'inclinant respectueusement, il s'adressa au Roi à voix basse:

"Sire, nous pouvons repartir dès à présent."

"Merci Monsieur. Cependant à partir de maintenant, nous continuerons le voyage sans vous."

Cette phrase sortie de la pénombre eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Incrédule, Fersen regardait tour à tour le Roi et la Reine, tandis que Marie-Antoinette avait senti son coeur se serrer aussitôt. Continuer sans lui... c'était inimaginable.

"Mais... votre majesté..."

"Monsieur de Fersen, vous avez déjà fait plus que nécessaire pour nous. Nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissants. Que dirait-on si par malheur on vous arrêtait en notre compagnie?! La Reine et moi voulons éviter cela à tout prix. Aussi Monsieur je vous prie de partir et de vous mettre en lieu sûr."

Fersen baissa les yeux un instant. Il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre du Roi. Mais son coeur lui criait de n'en rien faire. Non, il ne pouvait La laisser seule, les laisser seuls, au coeur de cette sombre forêt. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne les saurait pas en sécurité. Il releva la tête, le Roi avait, pour une fois!, l'air déterminé. Il osa lever les yeux vers Elle... Ce qu'il vit lui déchira le coeur. Elle ne disait rien mais son regard trahissait toutes ses émotions. Elle avait peur, elle pleurait presque, mais retenait ses larmes tant qu'elle pouvait tandis que ses mains étaient nerveusement aggripées au tissu sombre de sa robe.

"Allez Monsieur, et que Dieu vous garde."

Mortifié, le Comte de Fersen s'inclina et murmura un "_Au revoir Madame de Korff_" presque inaudible. Il referma la portière et fit signe au nouveau cocher de se mettre en route. La berline s'ébranla et laissa derrière elle un homme plus seul que jamais, déchiré par cet adieu aussi brutal que douloureux.

A l'intérieur de la voiture calfeutrée, Marie-Antoinette avait retourné son visage en larmes vers la vitre. Elle n'avait pu réfrener ces larmes cruelles, et dissimulait de ses mains son visage décomposé. Louis ne disait plus rien, tentant d'ignorer les sanglots étouffés de sa femme. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la berline, qui filait maintenant à toute allure vers son destin.

oOoOo

Fersen parcourait à bride abattue la campagne encore endormie. Le vent et les larmes lui fouettaient le visage. Comment avait-il pu La laisser partir?! Il l'avait abandonnée. Cette seule idée le faisait bouillir de rage. Si jamais il leur arrivait la moindre mésaventure, il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie. Il s'en voulait déjà... Rongé par la colère et les remords, Fersen faisait route vers la frontière belge. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Il avait préparé cette fuite depuis des mois, il avait tout calculé, tout envisagé, évalué les risques et examiné les différents parcours possibles. Ce soir-là, il se sentait comme vidé.

Le passage de la frontière ne se fit pas sans mal. Les gardes avaient hésité à laisser passer ce cavalier pressé et suspect. Mais tout était en règle, ils le laissèrent tout de même passer... Fersen entra en Belgique, plus inquiet que jamais, tentant de deviner où en était la précieuse berline dans son voyage vers la liberté.

Le jour commençait à poindre à l'horizon, éclairant de ses rayons orangés la campagne fraiche. Le voyage s'était continué dans un silence morne et mélancolique. Marie-Antoinette n'avait pu dormir, et était restée éveillée, le regard perdu dans ses rêves nostalgiques. Elle observait tristement les paysages de son Royaume qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois, et ses pensées la ramenaient à chaque fois vers Lui, priant silencieusement pour qu'il soit maintenant en sécurité.

La voiture s'arrêta une nouvelle fois à Claye où l'équipage s'augmenta d'une voiture supplémentaire, transportant deux femmes de chambre et trois courriers à leur service. Puis on repartit aussitôt. La route était encore longue jusqu'à la frontière, et la lourde berline n'avançait pas aussi rapidement que l'on espérait. Louis commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils du Comte de Fersen... A la lumière du jour, les deux enfants royaux s'étaient réveillés, et ce fut avec une attention tout maternelle que Marie-Antoinette entreprit de leur rafraichir le visage avec un peu d'eau. Il ne lui restait plus que ses enfants à présent. Leur présence et leur fragilité lui redonnaient même un peu de force, et le courage nécessaire pour paraître prête à affronter cette longue journée de fuite.

oOoOo

Arrivé à Mons, le Comte de Fersen était parvenu à dissimuler sa rage et son inquiétude derrière une assurance qu'il affichait maintenant sereinement. Il retrouva de nombreux réfugiés en fuite eux aussi, et parmi eux cette chère Madame Sullivan. De là, il fit partir aussitôt un courrier et prévint Taube, ministre des affaires étrangères de Suède, ainsi que son Roi Gustave III qui attendait les souverains à Aix la Chapelle, de la réussite de son projet: Le Roi et la Reine de France avaient bien quitté Paris cette nuit-là.

La route défilait continuellement, et les tensions de la nuit s'évanouissaient au fur et à mesure que le jour se levait. Six coups sonnèrent au clocher d'un village lointain, et on dépassa sans problème particulier la ville de Meaux. Les enfants s'agitant de plus en plus, Madame de Tourzel proposa de se restaurer un peu. La famille royale improvisa donc ce pique-nique incongru, elle qui avait l'habitude d'être servi dans des plats dorés et richement décorés... D'abord hésitants, Louis-Charles et Marie-Thérèse prirent la nourriture du bout des doigts, mais oublièrent rapidement leurs bonnes manières pour satisfaire leur faim. A La Ferté sous Jouarre, ils purent même faire un peu d'exercice, en marchant et courant quelques minutes dans l'herbe humide par la rosée du matin. On remonta cependant rapidement en voiture, et les relais se succédèrent sans relâche: Viels-Maisons, Montmirail, Fromentières... Le Roi, en bon géographe, notait le trajet parcouru et calculait silencieusement le retard accumulé. Arrivé à Chaintrix où ils s'arrêtèrent pour le déjeuner, l'ambiance était des plus détendue, et on aurait pu croire à une famille bourgeoise partant pour quelques jours à la campagne, si ce n'était l'air soucieux que Louis ne quittait pas, et le silence inhabituel que Marie-Antoinette gardait depuis leur départ.

Le voyage se poursuivit, sous l'impitoyable soleil d'un chaud mois de Juin. La chaleur monta rapidement à l'intérieur de la berline encombrée, et ses occupants sombrèrent dans un demi-sommeil moite et poussièreux. En milieu d'après-midi, on dépassa enfin Châlons, non sans peur d'être reconnus, dernier relais sans détachement prévu. En s'engouffrant sur la nouvelle route d'Allemagne, en direction de Sainte Menehould, c'était la perspective de retrouver enfin une escorte et une sécurité qui leur promettaient une liberté prochaine.

oOoOo

Trois heures plus tard, les deux voitures arrivèrent aux abords de Pont-de-Somme-Vesle, premier lieu de rendez-vous avec Monsieur de Choiseul et ses hommes. Anxieuse, Marie-Antoinette écarta légèrement le rideau et risqua un coup d'oeil au dehors, à la recherche des soldats. Personne...

Le village était relativement petit, et les soldats ne pouvaient en tout logique se dissimuler aussi bien. La peur enfouie de la veille refit surface d'un seul coup, et Marie-Antoinette s'enfonça dans la banquette, fermant les yeux. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Non, ce n'était pas normal qu'il n'y ait personne... Louis dut arriver à la même conclusion et ordonna, d'une voix gênée, de continuer la route. Les soldats devaient sûrement les attendre au prochain relais...

L'oppressant sénario se répéta à Orbeval, qui n'était guère plus constitué d'une chapelle et de quelques fermes. Louis XVI déplia discrétement le précieux papier où était noté l'itinéraire et les différentes escortes. Le baron de Goguelat devait bien les attendre ici, mais une nouvelle fois ils ne trouvèrent que silence et désolation dans cette campagne reculée. Alors que Madame de Tourzel et Madame Elizabeth tentaient d'occuper et de calmer les enfants agités, Marie-Antoinette gardait invariablement son visage baissé. Elle ne parvenait plus, malgré ses efforts, à masquer son inquiétude, et son teint était d'une pâleur effrayante. La mort dans l'âme, le roi de France fit signe de continuer la route, une nouvelle fois sans la moindre escorte... Arrivés à Sainte Menehould, Marie-Antoinette n'osa même plus regarder au dehors si les dragons étaient là ou pas. Elle lut la réponse dans le regard fuyant de son époux. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois son visage vers la vitre du carrosse, implorant silencieusement le ciel rougeâtre de leur venir en aide. Face à elle, sa fille la regardait de ses yeux tourmentés, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes: elle n'eut qu'un pauvre sourire, seul appui sur lequel la petite fille dut se reposer. Madame de Tourzel, ou plutôt Madame de Korff, reprit les papiers d'identité qu'elle avait tendus à ce maitre de poste, alors que, adossé au mur, un homme ne cessait de dévisager ce curieux domestique qui accompagnait ces dames. Lorsque le carrosse repartit enfin, Drouet prit son cheval, et fila à toute allure vers le prochain relais de poste: Varennes en Argonne.

Le jour continuait de décliner au même rythme que leurs espoirs. Entrés dans la forêt d'Argonnes, la berline fatiguée était secouée de part et d'autres sur le chemin en pente. Ils traversèrent rapidement Clermont en Argonnes, village de 1500 âmes perché en haut de la colline verdoyante. Délaissant la route de Verdun, la famille royale s'engagea sur celle, plus sûre pensaient-ils, de Varennes. Une fois de plus, les secours tant espérés n'étaient pas là. Monsieur de Damas restait introuvable. Pire encore, en traversant les villages, les regards se faisaient plus oppressants et plus suspicieux. Le nom du roi volait déjà de maison en maison, de village en village. Une sourde rumeur qui poursuivait inlassablement le carrosse en fuite. Louis XVI, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, se retournait régulièrement et scrutait l'horizon derrière eux, craignant de voir surgir à tout instant les soldats de La Fayette. Alors que le crépuscule tombait sur le paysage monotone, les voyageurs sombraient à moitié dans un sommeil agité, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au prochain relais.

La nuit était à présent complétement tombée. Roulant au pas, la berline s'arrêta presque à l'entrée du village: pas moyen de trouver le relais de poste. On hésitait; était-il à l'entrée du village ou au contraire dans la ville basse, à la sortie après le pont? Déjà une journée complète qu'ils s'étaient embarqués dans cette aventure, tous avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et le fait de n'avoir, une nouvelle fois, pas vu un seul uniforme militaire ne faisait que renforcer cette éternelle tension. Les enfants étaient épuisés, et n'avaient même plus la force de s'agiter, tandis que Marie-Antoinette gardait un visage grave et fermé. Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu... et leurs vies étaient en jeu, la vie de ses enfants... Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fui, c'était la seule chose à tenter, mais cette fuite semblait les précipiter encore plus vite vers un désastre qu'elle pressentait de plus en plus fort.

Derrière le pont usé, à quelques mètres seulement de là, des hommes tapis dans le noir attendaient. Toute une armée se tenait prête à intervenir au moindre signe, à la moindre apparition du cortège royal.

Enervée par sa propre nervosité, Marie-Antoinette descendit elle-même du carrosse et alla, au côté du courrier, demander des informations à la première maison. Elle se détendit quelque peu: ce brave homme était un loyal serviteur de la monarchie, comme il en restait de rares au royaume de France. Le relais de poste était un peu plus loin au milieu du village. Soulagée pour quelques secondes d'avoir enfin des réponses, Marie-Antoinette reprit un infime espoir de sauver encore cette périlleuse épopée. Alors qu'elle reprenait place dans le carrosse, elle prit son fils et l'embrassa avec tendresse, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort et d'encouragement.

Arrivé sur la petite place centrale, les voyageurs eurent la surprise de la trouver fort encombrée. Plusieurs villageois étaient dehors, chuchotant à voix basse, les regardant de travers. Retrouvant toute sa concentration, Marie-Antoinette fit asseoire son fils correctement à ses côtés et baissa la tête, reprenant son rôle de simple gouvernante, "Madame Rochet". Madame de Tourzel donna une fois de plus leurs titres de transport et d'identité au maitre de poste, sans un mot, aussi sereinement que possible. Et toujours pas de soldat en vue... Le maitre de poste scruta les papiers pendant une minute qui leur parurent interminable, avant de marmonner:

"Tout semble en règle..."

Marie-Antoinette eut tout juste le temps de pousser un discret soupir de soulagement qu'une voix puissante sortit de l'ombre. L'homme s'approcha et examina à son tour les papiers, tandis que Louis XVI, transpirant sous ses habits de domestique, cherchait où il avait bien pu voir ce visage qu'il connaissait...

"Madame de Korff...?"

"C'est moi." Répondit Madame de Tourzel, l'air assuré.

"Et eux..?"

"Mes enfants et mes domestiques"

Drouet s'avança encore un peu et détailla un par un les occupants de la voiture. Son regard sombre s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Marie-Antoinette, imperturbable, avant de se poser définitivement sur le dénommé "Monsieur Durand". Un sourire malsain vint étirer son visage avant de s'adresser au maitre de poste.

"Vous devriez les retenir encore quelques minutes"

"Mais leurs papiers sont en règle!"

"Il manque la signature de l'Assemblée Nationale!"

Une vague d'exclamations parcourut la foule grandissante. Bien que cette signature ne soit nullement obligatoire, cette remarque attisait encore plus les rumeurs déjà circulantes sur le compte du Roi.

Marie-Antoinette, le regard plus dur que jamais, soutenait sans flechir celui, tout aussi déterminé, de Drouet. Tout deux semblaient se comprendre en silence. Drouet dans sa certitude de savoir à qui il avait à faire, et elle dans sa dignité de Reine qu'elle maintenait en toute circonstance. Son regard trembla à peine lorsqu'il annonca, telle une sentance, "C'est le Roi!"

C'était fini.

21 Juin 1791, Varennes 


	2. Chapter 2

Le dernier voyage 

_(Le personnage de la comtesse de Fersen est un personnage inventé. Il appartient à Rosetta.)_

Il resserra d'un geste sec le noeud de sa cravate et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge: huit heures venaient de sonner. Réajustant sa veste noire, il se contempla un instant dans le miroir qui ornait le mur principal de sa chambre. Il portait son costume noir de cérémonie, et était parfaitement bien mis. Paré de ses principales décorations, le Comte de Fersen en imposait encore par son assurance malgré les années et les épreuves passées. Le reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un homme au regard sévère, voire hautain, dont le visage ne semblait pouvoir s'orner d'aucun sourire. Un imperceptible voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux noirs. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau; il y avait maintenant 17 ans de cela, elle l'avait cruellement poignardé en plein coeur en lui ôtant Celle pour qui il aurait donné sa vie cent fois. Pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il n'ait une pensée pour Elle, et ce jour-ci plus qu'aucun autre: le 20 Juin.

"_Ce maudit 20 Juin... Que ne suis-je resté à leurs côtés!..."_

Il soupira; pas un jour ne se passait non plus sans qu'il ne se maudisse de L'avoir abandonnée. Il se regarda d'un peu plus près. Ses traits tirés trahissaient un peu plus chaque jour la fatigue et la lassitude grandissantes qui l'envahissaient intérieurement. Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé _"A quoi bon continuer...? Ma vie est finie, elle s'est achevée en même temps que la Sienne"_. Mais la réponse qui revenait toujours à son esprit le fit sourire doucement. S'il était encore en vie c'était bien grâce à elle, cette femme si douce et si dévouée qui l'aimait, il le savait, corps et âme. Sa petite rose, son épouse, Rosetta.

Un domestique vint le tirer de ses pensées mélancoliques. Il avait fort à faire. Aujourd'hui était un jour tristement important: On mettait en terre le prince héritier de Suède, Karl-August; et le Comte de Fersen en tant que grand maréchal du Royaume devait organiser les funérailles royales. Tout à l'heure il devra escorter le convoi mortuaire.

Il sortit de ses appartements et alla tout droit vers ceux de sa femme. Il se remmémora la nuit passée, il était resta là. Sa chère petite épouse... Elle était la seule qu'il avait pu aimer à la mesure de son amour pour Elle. Arrivé devant ses appartements, il glissa son regard dans l'embrasure de la porte restée entrouverte. Il sourit de nouveau. Rosetta était sagement assise à sa coiffeuse, on terminait de la préparer. Malgré les années elle était restée cette petite femme fragile, douce et jolie. Ses longues boucles brunes encadraient son visage serein. Mais ses joues rouges et son regard troublé témoignaient de sa nervosité. Le Comte de Fersen devina sans peine la raison de son trouble: voila plusieurs jours qu'on menaçait de mort les Fersen, et lui en particulier. Ses proches ne cessaient de le prier de ne pas escorter le convoi, sa femme et sa soeur Sofia les premières, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur depuis de nombreuses années maintenant... Il se rappela une nouvelle fois, le regard éteint. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu peur, c'était encore lors de cette fuite maudite...

Le bruit d'une chaise sur le parquet le tira de ses pensées; Rosetta s'était levée. Hans Axel de Fersen poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre fleurie. Il fut accueilli comme toujours par le visage souriant et le regard ébloui de Rosetta. Quel doux réconfort elle lui apportait tous les jours... Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, mais fronça les sourcils lorsque le beau sourire de Rosetta s'envola. Une nouvelle fois elle lui demandait de ne pas partir, de rester avec elle au palais. Il ignora ses peurs.

"N'ayez crainte Madame, je serai de retour à vos côtés dès cet après-midi."

"Bien Hans..."

La comtesse de Fersen obéit à son mari, comme elle le faisait toujours, et s'obligea à retrouver le sourire. Ensemble ils se rendirent au salon où les attendait Sofia. Cependant la petite main tremblante de Rosetta au bras de Fersen trahissait la peur insidieuse que la comtesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir au fond de son âme.

oOoOo

Un officier de la garde vint chercher le Comte de Fersen, alors qu'il se tenait dans le petit salon en compagnie de sa femme et de sa soeur. L'atmosphère était pesante, Rosetta restait silencieuse, sa main tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle tournait la cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, tandis que Sofia lançait des regards insistants à son frère. Il était le seul à ne pas saisir la mesure du danger. Plusieurs fois Sofia avait demandé à Hans de ne pas y aller, mais il avait ignoré une fois de plus les prières de sa soeur et les regards implorants de sa femme. Neuf heures sonnaient au carillon de l'entrée lorsque Hans Axel de Fersen s'apprêta à partir avec le garde. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Rosetta, en souriant. La comtesse s'aggripa alors à la veste de son mari, les yeux rougis.

"Je vous le répète, tout ira bien. La cérémonie ne sera pas longue et je serai vite de retour."

"Hans... je vous en supplie... Pour l'amour de nos enfants et du mien, je vous en conjure, n'y allez pas!"

Le Comte de Fersen lui sourit de nouveau, mais avait cependant l'air grave. Sa femme lui réclamait rarement des choses, elle devait être persuadée que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

"Votre sollicitude me touche madame, je vous promets de rester prudent. Rien n'arrivera."

"Hans..."

Elle baissa la tête, le visage baigné de larmes. Le Comte se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa longuement. Séchant ses larmes d'un geste de la main, il l'embrassa sur le front cette fois et tourna les talons. Rosetta resta de longues secondes à regarder son carrosse s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que son mari disparaisse dans les rayons aveuglants de cette matinée ensoleillée.

oOoOo

Une fois dans le carrosse, Fersen avait aussitôt retrouvé son air grave. Il ne souriait plus. Il connaissait son impopularité et les risques qu'il prenait. Mais il était maréchal du royaume, son devoir était d'escorter le prince héritier. Du reste, il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher... C'était donc la tête haute qu'il se présenta à la tête du cortège. Il y régnait un silence pesant; Fersen fut accueilli par plusieurs officiers, et fut rapidement conduit jusqu'au carrosse d'apparat où il devait se tenir. L'attelage était magnifiquement décoré, et était tiré par de beaux chevaux blancs richement parés. Derrière lui, le carrosse noir transportant la dépouille du prince héritier avait piètre allure...

Alors que les douze coups de midi résonnaient dans les clochers de la ville, le cortège funèbre se mit en route. A la tête de ce cortège se tenait Silversparre, à la suite duquel suivaient les voitures de la Cour, puis le Comte de Fersen et derrière lui enfin le corbillard. Emprisonné derrière les vitres dorées, Fersen ne bougeait pas, et gardait un visage impassible. Cette longue avancée était lugubre, et un inquiétant vent de haine semblait flotter dans les airs. Il pouvait le sentir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la foule présente le long du parcours, et fut frappé par les regards hostiles qui le foudroyaient littéralement. Lorsque les premières insultes parvinrent jusqu'à lui, il détourna la tête et fixa de nouveau son regard à l'avant. Il faisait tout pour garder son calme mais les injures qu'on lui crachait témoignaient de l'intensité de la haine qu'on ressentait à son égard. Il ne comprenait pas... Comment pouvaient-ils croire un instant qu'il avait ordonné l'assassinat du prince héritier! C'était une aberration...!

Le ciel bleu s'assombrit soudain de gros nuages gris, lorsque le cortège arriva à mi-parcours. L'ambiance était des plus tendue, les insultes pleuvaient et s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. "Assassin! Meurtrier! Empoisonneur! Traître!" La foule était déchaînée, et les gardes jalonnant la route avaient bien du mal à la contenir. Tout à coup une pierre vint s'abattre sur la vitre du carrosse et la brisa. D'autres projectiles suivirent rapidement, faisant éclater le verre en mille morceaux. Abasourdi, Fersen s'enfonça contre la banquette, se protégeant de ses mains. Il se mit à saigner au visage, mais son regard restait inflexible. Soudain la faible résistance des gardes céda et la foule ivre de colère vint se jeter sur le carrosse, le secouant et le bousculant sans relâche. Fersen eut un choc. Cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, et ce souvenir le plongea aussitôt dans une douleur sans nom. Elle aussi avait du éprouver cette peur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir. Cette sensation d'être bientôt étouffé, ou étranglé. Sentir son coeur battre à se rompre, avoir l'impression de ne plus avoir assez d'air pour respirer... Lors de ces horribles journées du 5 et 6 Octobre, ou pire encore lors de leur retour à Paris en Juin 1791, Marie-Antoinette avait du ressentir cette oppression et cette terreur intérieure. Cette pensée lui redonna l'énergie nécessaire pour se redresser et toiser du regard ces gens qui voulaient sa tête. Elle avait su tenir, lui aussi. Les coups redoublaient mais il n'était pas disposé à se laisser faire pour autant. Le carrosse tanguait dangereusement et on continuait de le frapper à coups de pierres. "Mort à Fersen, mort au meurtrier!!" Le Comte interpella l'un des laquais tombé à terre, et lui ordonna d'aller chercher de l'aide. Silversparre n'était pas loin, il l'aiderait à sortir de ce bourbier.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, de longues minutes durant lesquelles Fersen luttait pour rester en vie. Le carrosse était maintenant complètement immobilisé. Littéralement pris au piège, il ne pouvait rien faire, et l'aide qu'il avait réclamée ne venait pas... C'était anormal. Mais le Comte de Fersen n'eut pas le loisir de s'en demander la raison; il était encerclé, les vitres étaient toutes brisées et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes ou de secondes avant que la porte de la voiture ne cède enfin aux attaques des révoltés. Il ferma un instant les yeux, et retrouva pendant quelques secondes le calme de sa demeure. Le visage souriant de Rosetta lui apparut. Un bruit fracassant le sortit brutalement de ses pensées, on avait arraché la portière du carrosse.

"_Rosetta..."_

oOoOo

Seul le bruit du thé remplissant les tasses de porcelaine blanche venait déranger le calme de la demeure des Fersen. Rosetta et Sofia étaient restées toutes deux au salon et attendaient. Derrière le calme apparent, la nervosité était à son comble. Sofia gardait le visage fermé, déballant des banalités qui n'avait d'intérêt pour aucune des deux. Rosetta retenait avec toutes les peines du monde ses larmes, le coeur oppressé par une peur qui la terrorisait. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle deviendrait s'il arrivait quelque chose à son mari... Elle n'osait y penser... Plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie elle avait craint pour son mari. Si Hans ne revenait pas, elle en mourrait... Elle le savait. La chaude voix de sa belle-soeur la ramena à la réalité.

"Reprenez-vous ma chère, vous êtes plus blanche qu'un linge. Calmez-vous, tout ira bien."

Mais le regard de Sofia trahissait ses véritables pensées, et les deux femmes se comprenaient. Rosetta acquiesça de la tête, et porta à ses lèvres le thé brûlant, dans le silence moite de cette chaude journée.

oOoOo

Au milieu du déchaînement populaire, Fersen aperçut l'ombre d'un espoir en la personne d'un ancien adjudant qui tentait de rejoindre le carrosse à cheval. Bousculant plusieurs personnes sur son passage, le militaire atteignit la portière arrachée, agrippa le Comte par le bras et le fit sortir, non sans recevoir lui aussi quelques pierres au visage. Le souffle court, Fersen restait accroché à ce cheval et à son cavalier, et réussit à atteindre l'autre côté de la rue. Ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans une maison et verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux.

Il mit plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Les vêtements en lambeaux, le visage et le corps lacérés de coups sanglants, Fersen avait peine à retrouver ses esprits. Tout était confus. Il avait la tête remplie de ces cris, de ces hurlements qui réclamaient sa mort. Il avait mal partout. Sentant que la porte ne tiendrait pas longtemps, l'officier qui se nommait Bartholin empoigna le Comte et le sortit de sa torpeur pour l'emmener au premier étage. La maison était un commerce, et à l'étage ils se retrouvèrent face à des clients assis à quelques tables. Tous fusillaient du regard les deux hommes qui venaient de faire irruption dans la salle. Au dehors, on entendait toujours la clameur populaire qui exigeait la tête du "clan Fersen". Bartholin alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et soupira. Exténué, Fersen s'effondra sur une chaise. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils autant?! Il était innocent de tout crime.

Un autre homme fit alors irruption dans la petite pièce, c'était Silversparre. Le visage fermé, il s'approcha du Comte, tandis que ce dernier le toisait sévèrement du regard.

"Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver!"

"J'ai eu du mal à atteindre votre position..."

Fersen eut un sourire ironique, il avait compris. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi la foule était aussi déchaînée, pourquoi on l'avait laissé en pâture à ces enragés. Ses ennemis les plus farouches ne venaient pas du peuple mais bien des instances les plus hautes.

"Sortez-moi de là" lâcha-t-il le visage crispé.

"Je vais tenter de calmer la foule votre Excellence"

Fersen le regarda se diriger jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrir. Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme.

"_Je suis mort..."_

Tandis que Silversparre essayait de calmer les ardeurs de la masse agglutinée en bas du bâtiment, Fersen eut la surprise de voir une jeune femme s'approcher de lui, des linges à la main. Il la reconnut, il l'avait déjà vue auparavant. Timidement, la jeune femme commença à soigner les diverses plaies qu'il avait sur le visage.

"Vous êtes bien bonne... Passez demain, je vous donnerai quelque chose"

"Oui je passerai monsieur... même si monsieur est en prison..."

Sans un mot de plus, le Comte de Fersen regarda cette femme finir de le soigner. Ainsi la situation était-elle à ce point aussi grave...?! Les exclamations de la foule continuaient de monter de la fenêtre, et ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. Les insultes et les menaces se faisaient plus violentes, et la porte du bas subissait les assauts répétés du peuple en colère. Une phrase qu'on lui cria en français le terrassa sur place: "C'est vous le responsable de la Révolution Française!!"

Le responsable... Etait-il le responsable de ce désastre tant politique que personnel? Etait-ce lui le coupable..? Oui, depuis de nombreuses années déjà il se tenait pour responsable de la mort de la Reine, il le savait. Mais cette culpabilité qu'on lui hurlait à la figure le poignarda une nouvelle fois en plein coeur. Oui, Elle était morte à cause de lui, à cause de ses faiblesses et de son incompétence... Il méritait bien ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui...

Un énorme fracas suivi de cris puissants retentirent soudain, le faisant sursauter. La porte d'entrée avait cédé, et le peuple révolté s'engouffrait maintenant dans le petit escalier. Silversparre et quelques hommes firent barrage devant Fersen qui s'était levé, et arrêtèrent la masse qui venait d'apparaître face à eux. Tous étaient fixés sur Fersen, celui-ci ne disait rien et tentait avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient de soutenir leurs regards haineux. Silversparre recommença ses négociations. Il promettait d'escorter le Comte de Fersen jusqu'à la prison s'ils les laissaient passer sans dommage. Ils hésitaient, ils n'avaient pas confiance et continuaient de fusiller le Comte du regard. Finalement on accepta. Fersen se laissa entourer de deux hommes ainsi que de Silversparre et commença à descendre les escaliers encombrés. Mais il n'était pas arrivé en bas que le peuple reprit de plus belle: ils avaient Fersen entre leurs mains. On lui arracha violemment ses décorations et on les écrasa par terre. Fersen fut traîné dehors, bousculé, et frappé sans ménagement. Il encaissa les coups sans rien dire, tant il était épuisé. Il avait à peine la force de lever ses bras pour se protéger le visage. Il tenta de se justifier mais ses paroles se perdirent dans le brouhaha général. Séparé de ses prétendus gardes du corps, Axel de Fersen fut littéralement traîné jusqu'à la place de la noblesse.

Etendu à terre, Fersen ne sentait plus rien tant la douleur était intense. On le piétinait, on l'écrasait de coups de pieds, de coups de cannes et de pierre. Le visage écrasé au sol, il distingua au loin la garde royale. Il devait y avoir environ 200 soldats, pas un ne bougeait.

Il ferma les yeux, libérant quelques larmes perdues. Il sentait le goût de son propre sang couler dans sa gorge. Il sentait chaque coup porté s'enfoncer dans sa chair meurtrie. Son regard se voila bientôt de noir, et il ne percevait bientôt plus qu'une clameur lointaine, comme étouffée. Il se mit à prier. Un brouillard de souvenirs lui envahit l'esprit. Ses pensées retournèrent vers Elle, une dernière fois. Elle qui avait su mourir avec toute la dignité dont elle pouvait être capable. Il savait qu'elle était montée à l'échafaud l'esprit apaisé, sans peur. Elle qui avait tout perdu, son mari, ses enfants et son pays, était allée à la mort avec un courage à la hauteur de son rang. Il se mit à sourire, alors que les insurgés déchaînés le piétinaient avec rage. Il allait vers Elle, enfin. Son calvaire allait bientôt s'achever et libérer son coeur détruit depuis 17 ans déjà. Une ombre de regret vint le tourmenter au dernier instant, il allait l'abandonner elle, sa tendre épouse, elle qui lui avait tout pardonné, qui l'avait aimé en tout circonstance. Sous les cris de victoire, Hans Axel de Fersen expira dans un dernier râle, abandonnant définitivement cette vie faite de séparations et de déchirements incessants.

"_Rosetta... Rosetta..."_

oOoOo

Rosetta de Fersen était debout face à la grande véranda vitrée, admirant d'un regard vide le jardin fleuri. L'horloge se mit à sonner discrètement, il était midi passé de deux heures. La comtesse de Fersen se sentait très lasse, et son visage habituellement si doux semblait être soudainement marqué par les années passées. Une nouvelle larme silencieuse vint se perdre sur l'épais tapis persan. Derrière elle, sa belle-soeur Sofia faisait mine de lire, mais Rosetta l'entendait soupirer toutes les cinq minutes. Le temps passait avec une lenteur affreuse.

Soudain une masse noire vint s'écraser sur la fenêtre juste à la hauteur de la comtesse. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur, et observa, horrifiée, l'oiseau couleur de la nuit, tombé à ses pieds. Il était mort. Rosetta porta la main à ses lèvres tremblantes, complètement tétanisée. Elle ferma les yeux, gardant ses mains fermement collées sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle pleura sous l'horrible pressentiment qui étreignait brusquement son coeur.

On sonna. Sans se retourner, Rosetta devina sa belle-soeur se lever pour aller ouvrir. Elle n'entendit pas les quelques paroles que s'échangèrent Sofia et l'inconnu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit celle-ci crier qu'elle s'effondra au sol, en pleurs. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait au plus profond de son âme.

C'était fini.

20 Juin 1810, Stockholm 

oOoOoOo

"_Comte Axel de Fersen, grand maréchal de Suède,_

_Chancelier de l'académie d'Uppsala, général de cavalerie,_

_Chevalier et commandeur des principaux ordres du royaume,_

_Né le 4 Septembre 1755,_

_Lui qui voulait combattre l'anarchie et la fureur populaire,_

_Il en a été victime le 20 Juin 1810._

_Que son innocence soit reconnue!_

_Que vienne la vengeance des innocents!_

_La gloire et la vérité,_

_Sa mémoire les garde."_

_Sources: Mona Ozouf "Varennes, la mort de la royauté"; axelvonfersen.free.fr; Françoise Kermina "Fersen"_


End file.
